


This War Cannot Be Won

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Slash, Uneasy Allies, non consensual kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series 2. Derek, Stiles and Scott are ambushed by the alpha pack. Derek and Stiles get into a rather…interesting situation. Derek's POV (Second Person).</p><p><b>NOTE:</b> I might write a sequel to this, depending on how many people read it. Ubeta’d. Comments and kudos are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This War Cannot Be Won

You’re running as fast as you can, until you come to a stop, and Stiles comes up rushing behind you.

“Well, I’ve missed this,” he says. He’s being sarcastic, of course.

You managed to fight off the pack of alphas that’d been chasing you earlier, but you lost Scott in the process and you’re hoping he’ll be alright. You’ve underestimated his ability to protect himself before so perhaps he’ll come out fine; the last thing you want to do is end up blaming yourself for someone getting hurt or killed on your watch. 

The wounds on your chest and arms are going to take some time to heal, but you keeping pushing on, with Stiles right behind you, heaving and grunting from exhaustion. You need to make it back to town, but before you take one step further you grab Stiles by the shirt and push him against a tree. You look behind you, making sure that no one is there. It’s cold and dark, and those bastards might come back at any moment; you’re not sure if you’ll have enough strength in you to fight them off a second time.

“Do you mind?” Stiles whines; trying to push you off him.

“Shut up,” you retort, looking around the forest and then back at Stiles again, “I’m making sure they don’t spot us. You didn’t lift a damn finger to help Scott and me back there, so keep your mouth shut!”

“I…now wait a minute…”

“Shut up!”

“I’m not a werewolf! I couldn’t help you even if I wanted…”

“Shut up!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up!” Stiles says, raising his voice.

You heard a rustling sound and it startles you; pressing your hand down on Stiles’ mouth and hiding behind the tree, you look around again; making sure no one is there. Your skin is burning and you’re sweating profusely under your leather jacket. You don’t like this situation at all, and you hate that Scott isn’t here. This is the third time you and Stiles have been in a life or death situation and you hate that it always comes to this. Why is it that every time you’re injured, Stiles is always there? His hyperactive rambling and whining drives you insane. And he never does anything to help, just stands there watching. Many a time have you been tempted to hurt him.

\--

He’s mumbling something under your hand, and you remove it from his mouth once you know the coast is clear. Stiles heaves, his hands grabbing your jacket, a frustrated look on his face that you can’t help but find a little irritating.

“Are you gonna stop being weird now?” he asks.

“Weird!?” you shout, finally losing your patience with him. “Are you stupid or something? What do you think this is; a joke, some kind of high school playground brawl? Those alphas were out for blood, Stiles! They weren’t just gonna just rough us up and be done with it! They were gonna kill us! They already killed Erica, remember? Or don’t you care?”

The look on his face after you mention her tells you that you’ve pushed it too far. You shouldn’t have brought Erica up, and you know it; it’s much too soon to be talking about her, especially after what happened.

Suddenly the image of her lifeless body comes back to you, her neck torn open; her eyes dead and cold, the look of shock on her face sending a chill down your spine and a sinking feeling in your gut. You’ve had nightmares about her lately, just like you did with Laura. You’re pretty sure that Stiles feels the same way, because he cared about Erica just as much as you did. You’re not about to apologise though, because you know he’ll get over it. And you’ll be damned before you start saying sorry to humans, especially teenage boys. You’ve always treated them as being beneath you and you’re not going to change now. 

“I don’t like you at all you know that,” Stiles says, shoving you aside. “God, the only reason I ever put up with you is because of Scott”.

A laugh escapes your lips and you press your hand down on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Are you sure that’s the only reason you put up with me? I mean, you did say you _missed_ this”.

“I didn’t…I mean…”

You raise your eyebrows at him, smirking. You’re not sure why you’re doing this, maybe because part of you gets some sadistic pleasure out of messing with his head, trying to provoke him. The same has been done to you many a time before; it’s bound to have rubbed off on you somehow.

“Stop putting words in my mouth,” he says, grabbing you by the jacket, pulling you closer. You let him do it, because almost a split second later, to his utter shock, you kiss him, holding him tightly as he squeals under you touch. His hands reach the air, and his nervous mumbling is smothered by your tongue sliding against his. You’re not sure whether he’s enjoying this or not, and you don’t care. This isn’t about Stiles, it’s about you. You’ve done a lot of crazy things to assert your power over others; kissing another guy is quite tame compared to what you’d usually do to someone who had the nerve to talk back to you.

\--

“Oh my god!” a voice says from behind, and you pull away from Stiles to find Scott standing a few feet away, a look of shock and anger on his face you’re all too familiar with.

“Please don’t tell me this is a thing,” he says. “We were just on the verge of getting killed and you two…”

“It’s not what it looks like,” you say, turning back to Stiles, whose face is beetroot-red, his fists bunched in anger.

“Well, whatever it is, Derek, save it for later. We’ve gotta get out of here and warn Sheriff and the others!”

For once you don’t argue with Scott; you know he’ll make a great alpha one day. You can see it in him. It’s why you respect him so much, as opposed to Stiles, who’s become nothing short of a plaything to you, at least recently, though you’re not quite sure if he feels too happy about his new found position.

“Did you kill any of them?” you ask, hoping he hadn’t become an alpha already, that smidgen of fear still alive inside you every time the idea crosses your mind.

“No,” Scott replies. “I don’t crave power, unlike you! I fought them off and ran the rest of the way. We all know what would happen if I did kill them don’t we?”

“Not sure if it’d be that bad,” Stiles mumbles under his breath, and he quickly follows behind Scott, but not before turning back to you again.

“Stay the hell away from me,” he says, and you can tell he’s being dead serious this time. You’ve hurt him a lot worse than you could have if you’d used your claws and fangs.

You shouldn’t have kissed him, and you feel bad about what you did. But you still won’t apologise, at least not for now.


End file.
